Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger vs. Uchuu Keiji Gavan: The Movie
is a crossover between ''Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger and Uchuu Keiji Gavan, the original Metal Heroes series in 1982. It premiered on January 21st, 2012. Though Super Sentai series normally have a team up with the previous one in January, Gokaiger's team up with Tensou Sentai Goseiger, Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle, premiered in June as the 35th anniversary movie of Super Sentai. The catchphrase of the movie is Kenji Ohba stars as Retsu Ichijouji aka Gavan, along with his Super Sentai'' roles, Shirou Akebono (Battle Kenya) and Daigorou Oume (DenziBlue). The heroes of Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters also make a cameo appearance in the film. Production Kamen Rider producer, Shinichirô Shirakura (Kabuto, Decade) was asked by a fan on Twitter if there would be a Metal Hero 30th Anniversary movie in which he replied in English, "That's a good question." Hiroshi Watari, who played Gavan's successor, Space Sheriff Sharivan, confirmed that his character will not appear. Tetsu Inada, who voices Doggie Kruger (DekaMaster), who was stated to be Gavan's friend in the pamphlet for Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle, also confirmed his character will not appear. Toei producer Taka-aki Utsunomiya has stated that the intention of the movie is to "go beyond the boundaries of the series and seek a truly meaningful collaboration". Kenji Ohba (now 56 years old) who first started in the business as a suit actor will reprise his classic role as Retsu Ichijou aka Gavan. Filming began in October. "An interesting theme in my performance is about learning how to overcome the passage of time and have the courage!" said Ohba. Commenting on his younger co-stars, Ohba said, "I have a thick face, while they're all younger and clean-faced, and yet they're more serious and less easygoing than I was at their age." Ryota Ozawa, who plays Gokai Red's alter-ego Captain Marvelous, praised his co-star by saying "Mr. Ohba is not a reluctant man. You can learn a lot from him." Synopsis The legendary Space Sheriff Gavan is hired by the Space Empire Zangyack to capture the Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. However, Gavan himself is captured by Gavan Bootleg and is trapped in the worst prison in the universe. The Gokaigers resolve to rescue the sheriff from the prison and join forces with him to fight Gavan Bootleg. Plot The movie begins with the Gokai Galleon being attacked by Gavan's ship, the Dolgrian. Despite using the Galleon Cannons, Electronic Star Beast Dol separates from Dolgiran transforming into its Dragon Mode and takes out the Galleon. Gai witnesses the ship's crash landing from the ground while getting food. Marvelous and the crew escape the Galleon, but are intercepted by the legendary space sheriff, Gavan. He says that the Gokaigers are under arrest for acts of piracy. Though Captain Marvelous and the Gokaigers claim the investigation by the Special Police Dekaranger cleared them of the piracy charges , Gavan approaches them and the Gokaigers transform. Despite being outnumbered, the veteran sheriff easily defeats and apprehends them. On board the Dolgrian, the Gokaigers come to the realization that Gai was still free. When the Gokaigers are brought into a indoor stadium, they are met by armed Space Police and Chief of Space Police Weeval. As the pirates are led to the gallows, Gavan questions Weeval about the specifics of the Gokaigers' acts of piracy when they proclaimed their innocence. Weeval says that he doesn't need to hear their claims, but Gavan says that they have to follow procedure as Space Police. However, Weeval tells Gavan that they defied the Zangyack, which confuses the dangling Gokaigers. As they are about to be executed, Gavan releases the Gokaigers, who fight the armed guards who are Gormin in disguise. Gavan explains to Marvelous that he arrested the Gokaigers to draw out the fake Weeval, as the Space Police would never join the Zangyack. Weeval then reveals his true identity as the action commander Chief of Makuu Prison Ashurada. Ashrada congratulates Gavan on his ingenuity for using the pirates to flush him out. However, he introduces Gavan Bootleg, a Space Sheriff like robot whose design is based on both Space Police and Zangyack technologies. Gavan Bootleg manages to match Gavan's every move, and more Gormin appear to surround the Gokaigers. Gavan tells the Gokaigers to run as he'll handle the last of them. After tossing their Mobirates to them, Marvelous notices a familiar hand signal that Gavan gives. Marvelous is left spaced out as the other Gokaigers tranform to fight off the Gormin until Gai and GoZyuDrill appears and rescues the Gokaigers. With the pirates out of the way, Ashrada has Bootleg transport Gavan to the Makuu Space, to Gavan's shock as the police had destroyed the syndicate. From the sidelines, Basco ta Jolokia notes that Marvelous got himself into trouble again. On board the Galleon, Gai boasts of his impeccable timing, which Don and Luka start harrassing him about. Joe notices Marvelous feeling down and asks if he's worried about Gavan. He says that he may know Gavan from his past, and Ahim asks for the details. Marvelous explains that while he was a young stowaway on a ship, the Zangyack began to attack it, causing a large fire and cutting off his means of escape. However, Gavan told him to jump and said that he could either seize his future and live through the ordeal or die. He told the young Marvelous to "count on courage", and the young Marvelous took a leap of faith into the arms of Gavan. Joe tells Marvelous that he (Marvelous) owes Gavan his life for that act. Basco then calls Marvelous to give him information on the fate of Gavan. On board the Gigant Horse, Dyrandoh berates Ashrada for failing to acomplish his mission, but Ackdos Gill gives Ashrada the chance to explain himself. At the same time, the Gokaigers meet Basco, who tells them that Gavan was taken into Makuu Space, a parallel dimension created by the revived Crime Syndicate Makuu made of malicious energy. Ashrada explains that Gavan had dismantled the Makuu Syndicate, leaving the space to collapse significantly, and Ashrada reveals that he is related to their original leader, Don Horror and has inherited his blood. Ashrada's plan is to catalyze his blood to expand the Makuu Space. Insarn explains to a confused Dyrandoh that "catalyze" means torturing Gavan to arouse the blood of Don Horror, and she realizes that the Makuu Space's expansion could consume Earth. Basco tells the Gokaigers that Gavan is purportedly at the top floor of the Makuu Prison, the worst in the universe. To further the challenge, Basco says that no one has escaped the prison in its 2,600 years of existence. He leaves the Gokaigers with a warning to Marvelous to not go there. Oddly, the six see a man who appears to be Gavan, walking while coaching a panda in how to walk upright. Gai notes that it's not Gavan, but rather Shirou Akebono, formerly known as Battle Kenya of Battle Fever J. Joe is further confused when another man who also looks like Gavan shows up with a cart, this time Daigorou Oume, who used to be DenziBlue. While Luka notes their similarities in appearance to Gavan, Gai dismisses her comment. However, through this, Shirou and Digorou tell them to use the Battle Kenya and DenziBlue Ranger Keys to generate a portal leading to the prison using those team's Greater Powers. Before they set off, Marvelous says that he should go alone, but Joe says that Gavan set his path to becoming a pirate and that they'd do as they wish since that was what it meant to be a pirate. The Gokaigers successfully break into the prison while Gavan is brutally whipped by Gavan Bootleg. The Gokaigers discover that villains and former villains such as Jealousto, Bae, Vancuria, Dark Shadow, the remnants of Gaiark's ministry, and others are being held captive. After their cover was blown after the immense ruckus the former Sentai villains made in wanting out and a Gormin finds them, the Gokaigers freed the villains and fought the incoming hoard. With the Gokai Galleon abandoned, Basco prepares to the board the ship and lay claim to it and the Grand Powers. However, just as he prepares to do so, he finds himself confronted by an unfamilar team claiming themselves to be the 36th Super Sentai, the Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters. Basco and the Go-Busters briefly do battle, however Basco finds Sally too busy eating bananas (thanks to Yoko, who gave her the fruit) to help him as a result, he decides to abort the plan to board the Galleon and leaves. The Go-Busters decide to leave the rest to the Gokaigers. The Gokaigers free the inmates when Gormin attack. Joe and Gai take them on by transforming into the boxing Rangers, DenziBlue and Go-On Gold while their teammates try to find Gavan. They discovered he is being tortured by Gavan Bootleg. The Zangyack use the portals to delay the Gokaigers. With each door now a portal to other locations. Luka and Doc fight the family of the Sneak Brothers as HurricaneYellow and Battle Kenya, while Marvelous and Ahim reach the next floor to find themselves near the ocean to fight Robogōgu of the 10-sai as Gosei Red and Gosei Pink. They then mysteriously get sent to a forest and briefly fight Kinggon of the Bigfoot, then once more to a quarry to fight Great King Mons Drake. Ahim uses the Twistornado card to divert Mons Drake's attention while Marvelous flies for the final door. Marvelous finds Gavan on the top floor, but Ashrada sends Gavan Bootleg to fight the pirate, who declares that he'll make the first escape in the prison's history. After enduring a grueling fight with Bootleg, Marvelous manages to free Gavan, and the Gokaigers blast a large hole in their respective floors of the prison, then reunite with Joe and Gai on the bottom floor. Gai then activates the Gokai Galleon Buster with a Special Charge as they destroy the prison, and they open another portal to make their exit. Having returned to Earth, Gavan battles Gavan Bootleg while the Gokaigers fight Ashrada. They activate all-pink, all-white and all-red Gokai Changes and Gavan finishes Gavan Bootleg off with the Gavan Dynamic. The Gokaigers defeat the Action Commander Ashrada with a Gokai Slash and Shooting Star after using the Gokai Blast to get rid of Ashurada's extra arms. However, he grows in size, causing the Makuu Space to expand and start enveloping the Earth, causing the Gokaigers to summon GokaiOh and GouJyu Drill to form GouJyu GokaiOh. However Ashrada uses telekinesis to attack with buildings and the mecha is quickly overwhelmed. Engine Machalcon comes in unannounced to assist the Gokaigers and form Kanzen GokaiOh, which then surfs around on the back of Electronic Starbeast Dol, and hit him with some Dol Lasers and a Kanzen Slash to stun him, then hit him with the Dol Gokai Fire to destroy the drills on Ashurada's shoulders. Marvelous jumps out of the robo's cockpit, and he and Gavan position themselves atop the dragon's head, then execute the '''Gavan Marvelous Dynamic to finish off Ashrada. Having won the battle, Gavan takes the time to tell Marvelous that he's proud of what he has become. Not just as a pirate, but a good man. Shirou and Daigorou then join in the celebration. A voice requests the heroes to all transform together, soon the Gokaigers return their respective keys and they all transform. After this, Gai's excitement causes him to request autographs from the three heroes. Characters Gokaigers Space Police Returning Legends Allies *Navi *Machalcon *Cheeda Nick Villains *Makku Prison Chief Ashrada *Gavan Bootleg *Basco ta Jolokia *Sally Former Villains *Trinoid 12: Yatsudenwani (Abaranger) *Phantom Spy Vancuria (Magiranger) *Dark Shadow Syndicate (Boukenger) **Gekkou of Illusions **Shizuka of the Wind *Fierce Beast Fly-Fist Bae (Gekiranger) *Three Gaiark Ministers (Go-Onger) **Earth Pollution Minister Baron Yogorex de Stein **Air Pollution Minister Kitaneidas **Water Pollution Minister Kegalesia *Evil Spirits Leaders (Goseiger) **Great King Mons Drake **Kingugon of the Bigfoot **Robogōgu of the 10-sai *Jealousto (Gokaiger) *Elder Sneak Brother (Gokaiger) *Younger Sneak Sister(Gokaiger) Cast * Captain Marvelous: ** Captain Marvelous (Child): Tatsuomi Hamada * Joe Gibken: * Luka Millfy: * Don "Doc" Dogoier: * Ahim de Famille: * Gai Ikari: * Retsu Ichijouji, Shirou Akebono, Daigorou Oume: * Basco ta Jolokia: * Sally (Voice): Toru Omura * Navi (Voice): * Machalcon (Voice): * Shizuka of the Wind: Mami Yamasaki * Gekkou of Illusions (Voice): Ginga Banjo * Earth Pollution Minister Baron Yogorex de Stein (Voice): Kiyoyuki Yanada * Air Pollution Minister Kitaneidas (Voice): Mitsuaki Madono * Water Pollution Minister Kegalesia: Nao Oikawa * Fierce Beast Fly-Fist Bae (Voice): Akira Ishida * Jealousto (Voice): Takahiro Sakurai * Elder Sneak Brother (Voice): Shigeru Chiba * Trinoid 12: Yatsudenwani (Voice):Kyosei Tsukui * Great King Mons Drake (Voice): Shōzō Iizuka * Makuin of the Blob (Voice): Chafurin * Robogōgu of the 10-sai (Voice): Jūrōta Kosugi * Weeval: Shiro Sano * Red Buster (Voice): Katsuhiro Suzuki * Blue Buster (Voice): Ryouma Baba * Yellow Buster (Voice): Arisa Komiya * Narration, Mobirates Voice, Gokai Sabre Voice, Gokai Gun Voice, Gokai Cellular Voice, Gokai Spear Voice, Gokai Galleon Buster Voice: Gokai Changes *Gokai Changes in Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger vs. Uchuu Keiji Gavan: The Movie: **Gokai Red - Gosei Red, PteraRanger, Big One, Akarenger **Gokai Blue - DenziBlue, Pink Flash, DekaBreak, Red Racer **Gokai Yellow - HurricaneYellow, Bouken Pink, GaoWhite, Princess Shinken Red **Gokai Green - Battle Kenya, FivePink, AbareKiller, OhRed **Gokai Pink - Gosei Pink, MegaPink, GekiChopper, MagiRed **Gokai Silver - Go-On Gold, DynaPink, KibaRanger, TimeFire *This is the first time male Gokaigers change into Pink Rangers. As a result, this is the first glimpse of a male Pink Ranger in all of Super Sentai. **This also marks the first, and only, time Marvelous, Don, and Gai transform into female Rangers, as well as the only time Joe transforms into a non-Blue female Ranger. *This is the second time an all-White Gokai Change is featured, with the first being from Changing Courage into Magic. In both cases, the Big One and GaoWhite Keys are used, the latter of which is used by Luka twice. *This is the only all-Red Gokai Change to involve all six Gokaigers. *Ahim has the most opposite gender Gokai Changes in this movie with 2, while the others each have 1. *Goseiger is the only Sentai team to receive more than one Gokai Change representative in this movie. *During the Gokai Changes with the main villain, none of the respective keys announce their teams' names, except for the all-Red Gokai Change. Trivia *This is the second time a Super Sentai series has physically crossed over with a series from another Tokusatsu franchise, the first being the crossover between Samurai Sentai Shinkenger and Kamen Rider Decade. However, this is the first crossover with another Tokusatsu show to be a movie, as the one with Kamen Rider Decade were two episodes. **While'' J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai vs. Gorenger'' mentioned other Tokusatsu heroes fighting alongside them, none of them actually showed up alongside the two Sentai teams. *This is the first time that non-Gokaiger keys are used in the GokaiGalleon Buster. While the Gokai Silver Key is inserted into the primary slot, resulting in a Special Charge, the four other keys used are MegaSilver, GaoSilver, Bouken Silver, and Go-On Silver. This would happen again in the last episode and in Kamen Rider x Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen. *The ending sequence﻿ where the mysterious voice asks the three Ohbas to transform into their respective heroes (Battle Kenya, DenziBlue, Gavan) one last time is a reference to the end of the Space Sheriff trilogy where a mysterious voice asks Gavan, Sharivan, and Shaider to transform one last time. *During the transformation/roll call sequence, a narrator notates Gavan's transformation much like the original series, and when the narrator notates the Gokaiger's transformation, it is in the same style as Gavan's transformation explanation. *Final appearance of GouZyu GokaiOh. *According to this movie, it takes a Sentai team 0.1 milliseconds to transform, and Gavan 0.5 seconds to transform. External links *Official website *Toei website *Orends Range: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger vs. Gavan Confirmed *Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger vs. Space Sheriff Gavan: The Movie at the Metal Heroes Wiki References Category:Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Category:Sentai Team Up Category:Metal Heroes